The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A vehicle can perform basic traveling functions and additional functions for user convenience, for example, an audio function, a video function, a navigation function, an air-conditioning control function, a seat control function, an illumination control function, etc.
In order to perform the above-mentioned functions, an audio device, a video device, and a navigation device are integrated into a vehicle multimedia system implemented as a single system, for example, an audio video navigation (AVN) head unit. The AVN head unit is embedded in the vehicle. The AVN head unit may provide a radio service for reproducing a radio program on the basis of terrestrial radio signals, an audio service for reproducing a Compact Disc (CD) and the like, a video service for reproducing a digital versatile disc (DVD) and the like, and a navigation service for providing a navigation function.
Recently, with the increasing development of vehicle Information Technology (IT), many developers and companies are conducting intensive research into vehicle pairing technology for controlling the AVN head unit to provide various services by interacting with an external device. As representative examples of such services, the vehicle pairing technology provides a hands-free function, a music playback function, a video playback function, etc. by Bluetooth communicating with the external device such as a smartphone.
However, when a driver who rides in the vehicle manipulates the external device, user convenience may occur. For example, when an iris recognition function or a camera from among various functions of the external device is used, the vehicle driver must switch on the light because illuminance of the indoor space of the vehicle is dark, resulting in greater inconvenience of use.
In addition, when the driver desires to acquire weather information using the external device, the vehicle is not controlled according to the recognized weather information although it is expected that rain will fall or a large amount of fine dust occurs. As a result, the vehicle staying in a state of an opened window or opened sunroof may unavoidably travel on the road.